nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Red Sock - Wiz(10),ASC(10),RWT(10)
You may want to reference the original Wiz-ASoCK-RWoT, the Blood Scholar. Anyway, the Body variant could probably use more cleric levels, to make full use of the 4 'free' levels you get from practiced spellcaster. 2 cleric would nets you 4 more HP, and improve your BAB from 14 to 15. 3 Cleric nets you +8 HP, cleric level 2 spells, while BAB remains at 15. 4 Cleric nets you +12 HP, cleric level 2 spells, and BAB improves to 16 for that 4th attack, but you lose the ability to learn level 9 spells before taking your 1st ASoCK level. It also seems that you are also suffering from the same what-to-name-it syndrome, as I had with the Blood Scholar. The name Blood Scholar actually has a logical story behind it which can read on its talk page. Maybe that will inspire you to come up with something better... JeminiZero 02:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :The Name was a problem and Rasock sounded reasonbly funny for the time being, I'll think about something more fearsome during the next few days... :I tried to get the Maximum possible DC for the Spells with the Mind Variante. It should end at a Final Base INT of 30. And all other Feats add to that idea of maxmimum DC (Evocation spells even more so). :More info later... :TopAceOfEarth 08:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :The automatic Still Caster is just a variante, but I will include your link. Credit where credit is due. :The non-still variante is, as I mentioned for the highest possible spell power. I'll post the level progression as soon as I have time. :TopAceOfEarth 21:30, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was primarily making suggestions for the Body variant. For the Mind variant, I fully understand why people would choose to forgo Autostill for higher spell DC. But I would still suggest splashing 2 cleric levels. Consider the following: ::Pros: ::*Cleric provides 2 free domain feats (including luck of heroes and uncanny dodge) ::*And Heavy Shield proficicency ::Cons ::*You lose the 10th level wizard bonus feat ::*You need to spend 1 feat on practiced spellcaster ::So going Cleric and gains you 2 feats, and loses 2 feats for a net change of... no feats. But you do gain heavy shield proficiency, which lets you carry a mithril heavy shield with no ASF, and can be further enchanted with useful stuff like regeneration. You do not need to take autostill if you don't want to wear armor. But having a shield does help. ::JeminiZero 00:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Finaly updated the 2 variants, and gave a name that made sense, because of the low HP and a little History :) * How do you change the Article Name from: RaSoCk-DoT - Wiz(10),ASC(10),RWT(10) or Wiz(9),ASC(10),RWT(10),Clr(1) → Red Sock - Wiz(10),ASC(10),RWT(10) or Wiz(9),ASC(10),RWT(10),Clr(1) ? * How do you calculate the Red Wizard bonus and Evocation Focus bonus into the equation of attacking with a Spell? e.g. I attack someone with Meteor Strike howmuch DC do I need and how much could I beat? TopAceOfEarth 22:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Blood Scholar vs. Red Sock After reading up on the Blood Scholar (and putting him in the CBC2-Excel Table) I found that the Red Sock is considerably weaker then the Blood Scholar. JeminiZero pointed out to me that the only real gain from persistant spell is haste. Which is still good if you are alone or have no one else that can cast it. Should you have a party with a Time Cleric, you won't need it on the Red Sock. Also the Rogue Variant of the Blood Scholar essentially replaces a rogue character for the party (maxed 8 full skill sets). Although the Red Sock (5+ maxed skill sets) has all Crafting Skills on max it would need to shift feats around to gain the crafting feats. And I don't think you need to have crafting when you are level 30 - maxing out appraise would seem more worth it ;) Conclusion: The Red Sock gets the Spell Focus: Evocation & Greater Spell Focus: Evocation (which aren't necessary since you already beat almost all SRes) and INT 30, which in itself is nice. Otherwise the Blood Scholar is stronger. TopAceOfEarth 10:19, 13 April 2008 (UTC) comments1.Spell Focus and INT have nothing to do with SR,they increase DC which in NWN2 is a little weak as many builds have insane saves.2.In NWN2MotB v1.12,Practised Caster feat can increase your caster level beyond lv30(sort of balance for the HUGE saves and SRes everyone has...),so every caster build should have it. 10:40, 24 May 2008 (UTC) This is not the highest DC possible. If you used bonus feats from wizard in the epic levels you could fit in another 2 INT for another 1 DC. by unknown I already fiddled 1 bonus feat from Wizard 10 in at lvl 20. (+1 INT) Red Wizard itself adds more DC's than a pure Wizard would. Also please keep in mind that I wanted to be able to learn "all spells" from your 2nd school school before losing it through the RWoT course. The only way I see that you could increase it further would be to add "Epic Spell Focus (Evocation)" somehow, but I coulnd't figure out a way without losing to much. Anyway I don't think there will be many other caster builds that can reach the same Evocation DC's while being able to bypass the same SR as the Red Sock. You have to decide - either or - never both :) TopAceOfEarth 18:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, that restriction (learn all spells from 2nd school) means this is the highest DC possible with that in mind. However If you wanted to sacrifice illusion school 8 and 9 you could get 1 more DC by having wiz 10 and 15 above level 20. Its a toss up I suppose. The one DC vs the ASC specific feats from 6-10 and level 8 and 9 illusion spells :P --- Would it be worth swapping the last level of ASoC for PM1? +2AB etc. --- Without the last ASOC level you'll lose Improved Quicken Spell - if you don't use quicken spell it's no loss, but then you wouldn't need to have ASoC 9 so you could take another level in its place. (Remember to always sign you post!) TopAceOfEarth 16:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It's a pity this build doesn't have Mind Over Body as a background feat... build name Thanks for putting the time and effort into this build article :) That being said, I find the build name objectionable. "Red sock" has an obscene sexual connotation. I would be very grateful if you could come up with another name for the build. 11:11, October 26, 2010 (UTC)Zaptue